Masaru Senju
Masaru Senju (''千住 'まさる, Senju,Masaru) is an ANBU member shinobi from Konohagakure. He is known for his skill in using Water Release just like his ancestor, Tobirama Senju. Background Narumi Senju and Shisu Uchiha fell in love each other at a young age. Their relationship was kept a secret from the Uchiha clan because they didn't approve of romantic relationships outside of their clan. The only people who were aware their relationship was Narumi's father, Jirou Senju, her cousin, Asuma Sarutobi, and her best friend, Genma Shiranui. By the age of 18, Narumi and Shisui had Masaru. Suspicions grew on Shisui and wasn't able to see his son as often as he wanted. Instead he decided that it was best to not reveal his identity to his son. By the time Masaru was 4 years old, Shisui had died from commiting suicide in order to keep the village safe. Before he died, he made Jirou and Narumi promise that they won't reveal anything about his Uchiha ancestry unless he awakens his sharingan. He left his son a tanto as a farewell present that Masaru would use later on in his life. At the age of 5, Masaru entered the Academy to become a shinobi. He wanted to live up to the Senju name and hopefully surpass his ancestors.Masaru excelled in studying theory and being "book smart" but lacked in physical strength. Disappointed in himself, he asked for his strict grandfather's guidance, Jirou Senju to enhance his skills that he was weak at. For the next 5 years, Masaru endured harsh trainings and gained abilities that were way beyond his years. He graduated the academy at the age of 10 in flying colours. Without Masaru knowing, his grandfather asked the Third Hokage if Masaru can be promoted to the ANBU right away. Being a former ANBU himself, Jirou knew that the missions involved in this ranking could possibly lead to the awakening of grandson's kekkei genkai. He told Hiruzen about Masaru's father hoping that it will convince him to let his grandson be promoted. Little did Jirou know, Danzo eavesdropped on their conversation and sparked an interest in Masaru knowing that his sharingan could be as powerful as Shiui's one day and take it for his own.It took several attempts for Jirou to convince his brother-in-law to finally agree about Masaru's promotion. However, Masaru must underago a test to see if he really is capable of becoming an ANBU. With this condition, a mutual agreement was met between Hiruzen and Jirou. Masaru was assigned a simulation test of being an ANBU. His task was to deliver a scroll back to the Hokage. In this test, Masaru faced life threatning obstacle and battled many elite ninjas. He barely survived this test, howevever he did complete his assignment making him one of the youngest to ever join the ANBU at the age of 11. Upon enetering the ANBU, he was disprespected by his senpais and often calling him a "brat" despite his skills. He would later gain their respect in a mission in which he was the only one to come up with a strategy to successfully infiltrate an enemy hideout. Two years later during Konoha's invasion, his grandfather was killed. His emotional trauma led to the awakening of his sharingan. Soon after, his mother explained the true identity of his father. According to Narumi, Jirou's parents both died at when he was still an infant. This resulted in painful childhood. He didn't want his grandson to experience the same, so he worked hard to help awaken the sharingan as early as possible while honouring Shisui's death wish.Narumi also mentioned how proud Jirou was of Masaru. He constanly bragged about his grandson's progress to his fellow retired shinobi. Masaru became angered, and blamed the death on his father. Little did Masaru know, Narumi was informed that Jirou's murder was planned carefully, however she refused to tell her son the information knowing that it would make Masaru obssesed with seeking revenge. Masaru became cold hearted and distant after his loss. Narumi became worried about her son and asked the Tsunade for help. Tsunade came to the conclusion maybe creating bonds with kids his own age might change his perspective in life. Because of this, Tsunade assigned a mission to Masaru with him as the leader. She used Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Naruto Uzumaki as Masaru's subordinates. After the mission was completed, Masaru developed romantic feelings towards Ino but decided not to pursue her because of her feelings towards Sasuke. He met his father, Shisui in the afterlife after his battle with Petra Path. There Shisui explained that the Uchiha clan frowned upon marriage that was outside of their clan. Even worse, both Shisui and Narumi were very young at the time when they had Masaru. Shisui stated that he would sneak out every night just to see his son even if its just for a second. He considered himself as a coward for not being able to see Masaru grow up but said that he was a happy and proud father. The two reconciled and Shisui was finally able to rest in peace while Masaru was resurrected by Nagato. Personality As a child, Masaru was an extreme perfectionist and had high standards for himself. His goal to supass his ancestors motivated him to bring out his full potential. His mother, Narumi noted that her son is "headstrong" and will do anything to reach his dream. Despite all of this, Masaru is a fairly calm and a stoic individual. He is very patient when it comes to training and doesn't care how long it will take him to learn a technique. Joining the ANBU at young age, Masaru was forced to grow up emotionally at an early age. He became isolated from those who were around his age. When he started to hang out with the members of Konoha 11, most of them called him "awkward" or "too quiet" and some even commented that he was like an "old man." He also displays a great deal of jealousy whenever Ino mentions Sasuke by looking away and twitching his eyebrows. His face even turned red of anger when Sai complimented Ino by telling her that she was "beautiful." He is very proud of his strong Senju lineage and gets mad whenever someone tries to insult it .He is caring towards his family and especially protective of his little sister, Masumi. Masaru has shown a great deal of loyalty to Konohagakure and its people. He would sacrifice his life for them in a heartbeat. In the Pain Invasion Arc, he was asked where Naruto Uzumaki but refused to sell out his comrade. Masaru is also known to have a sentimental side for objects that were once owned by those who are impotant to him. For example, he started to wear his grandfather's worn out forehead protector to honour his death. In the fourth Shinobi World War, he replaced his katana with a tanto, a weapon that his father once used as symbol that he has fully embraced his Uchiha ancestry. Appearance Masaru is a fair skinned young man with messy light brown hair dark grey eyes. He bears a great physical resemblance to his mother while inheriting his father's eyes and frowned expression. He is tall and fit standing at 180.3 cm at the age of 18. Tobirama even noticed that he had "the body of a Senju and the eyes of an Uchiha." As a child Masaru wore a green shirt and a black high collared vest. He retained the same the same fashion as he grew up. As ANBU he wore the standard uniform. During the Fouth Great Shinobi War, his outfit consisted of the Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities 'Intelligence As a child Masaru has been praised to have a high level of intellect. In his ANBU team, he is one of the main "brains" that would help come up with startegies for infiltrations or assasinations. Masaru considers his brain to be his greatest weapon in the battlefield. When facing an opponent, he would usually water clones to test their physical capability.However in some ocassion, his analytical nature could also be his greatest weakness as he would overthink a situation and can mess up his whole way of fighting. This is evident when he fought his reincarnated grandfather. He was overconfident to think that he calculated his grandfather's every move and pattern and was almost defeated by it. 'Chakra' Being a descendant of the Senju clan, Masaru is granted with high chakra reserves and possibly a long life force. Despite all of this, he is unable to control it very well, thus consuming more chakra than he needs to. 'Kenjutsu ' Weilding a sword is one of the first things he learned under the guidance of his grandfather. In Part 1 and most of Part 2, a katana was his main weapon. After the Pain Arc, he switched to a Tanto to honour his father. 'Genjutsu' This is one Masaru's weaknesses. Because of his poor chakra control, he is unable to perform genjutsu. It is quite ironic because genjutsu are the specialties of both his parents. Although he can't perform it, he can get out of it. 'Taijutsu' Even though it's not Masaru's specialty, he is still very profcient at it. He dislikes hand to hand combat and will only do it unless if it's absolutely necessary as he prefers ninjutsu instead. 'Nature Transformation' Early in Masaru's childhood, his grandfather realized that he had a natural affinity for water. This is one of Masaru's greatest strengths aside from his intelligence. At a young age he is already able to perform powerful water techniques. In Part 1, he was only able to release water out of his hands and his mouth. However, when he is near a water source, he becomes twice as powerful. Sometime during the time skip, Masaru learned how to summon water out of the ground adding that to his arsenal. Because of his mastery in water ninjutsu he was nicknamed "Mizu han Kami" literally meaning the "water demigod." In the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was placed in the First Division under Darui's command. This was a huge advantage because the setting was by the sea. In one single move, Masaru was able to wipe out several White Zetsus. When he fought his Edo Tensei grandfather, their water jutsus were evenly matched. Madara metioned that his prowess was pathetic compared to Tobirama's in which Masaru openly agreed. He knows that his abilities will never match his predecessor. Tobirama however, disagreed with Madara's statement and truly believes that Masaru will surpass him sooner than he thinks. Kekkei Genkai Despite being only half Uchiha, Masaru managed to awaken the sharingan after witnessing his grandfather's death at the age of 13. At first he considered this ability as a painful remembrance of his grandfather's loss and the cowardliness of his father. He would only use the sharingan in absolute desperate situations. This caused a slow develpment in the collection of the three tomoe in each eye. One month after Konoha's invasion the second tomoe on his right eye was activated during a regular mission that he led. A group of ninja attacked them that was secretly sent by Danzo to test the develpment of his sharingan. A year later, the second tomoe in his left eye was awakened during a an ANBU mission in a near death situation. He used to this to battle three powerful rogue shinobi that almost killed his whole entire team. His fully matured sharingan however, didn't develop until the Invasion of Pain arc when he battled Preta Path. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he used the his sharingan to battle his reincarnated grandparents and was able to defeat them because of the abilities that it granted such as letting him anticipate the opponent's moves. However, he wasn't able to control the Ten-Tails statue because his sharingan wasn't nearly as powerful enough than those Uchihas who use their kekkei genkai frequently. Status Part I Work in progress.... Part II Work in progres.... Relationships Narumi Senju- Masaru and his mother both share a close bond with each other. Masaru is very protective of his mother. This is evident when he protected Narumi from some village locals who called Narumi "immoral" and "filthy" for having Masaru at a young age. Masaru was supportive of his mother when she decided to have a relationship with Genma and even commented that they would be "good together." Genma Shiranui- He is Masaru's step-dad. Even back when Masaru was child, Genma acted as father figure to him. Both would often spar with each other as a form of bonding, to which Narumi complains and states that "they need to do more father-son things together." Genma was one of the people who witnessed Masaru's death and attempted to avenge him but was no match for Pain. Jirou Senju- He is the person that influenced Masaru's life the most. From the age of 5, both spent most of their times together training. Although Jirou was strict to grandson, he meant well and was very proud of Masaru. This was clearly shown in the Fourth Great Ninja War when he was reincarnated and and reunited with his grandson. After Jirou's death, Masaru fell into a deep depressive state. He became even more isolated than he was before and according to his mother, his chakra felt "cold" and "dark." It would take a while before Masaru would completely move on from his grandfather's death. Ino Yamanaka- Masaru developed romantic feelings for Ino after a mission that they had together. Masaru greatly admires Ino's confidence and her open mindedness which he can sometimes lack. However, Masaru kept his feelings hidden for her until the end of Part 1. The two started a relationship afte the Pain Arc. Quotes *(To Sasuke) "I'm not here to stop or fight you. In fact I don't really care if you leave the village. I just want you to know that you're going to regret the bonds that you threw away." *(To Shisui)'' "Where were you when I was scared of the dark? or when I was ill? Everyday I looked out the window hoping that maybe you'll come home. Genma was more of a father to me than you ever were!"'' *(To Jirou)'' "My heart...it's breaking right now. Just looking at you and grandma brings me so much pain. It really pains me that I have to fight you both...but for the sake of the next generation, I'll sacrifice my life in this battlefield."'' *(To Petra Path)'' "On this ground, my ancestors worked hard to build this village. They treasured the every single person here. I intend to do the same....There's no way I'll let you do any more damage."'' *(To Naruto)'' "I have nothing but the highest respect for you but it's time to let your friendship with Sasuke go. I understand your feelings....but if he takes the life of anybody from the village, I won't hesitate to kill him."'' *(To Ino)'' "I can't take it anymore. My thoughts have been taken over by you. I've kept my distance and admired you from afar because I've respected my feelings that you had for someone else. I don't know if you'll ever feel the same but it's better if you know now. I love you."'' Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Masaru can be translated as "victory" * His favourite colours are: green, black, and white * His favourite word is "patience" * Masaru is 1/2 Uchiha, 1/4 Sarutobi, and 1/4 Senju * He likes sweet foods Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT